


The Bifrost Diaries

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jane Foster is Asgardian kryptonite, Loki is up to his mischief again, Marvel Bingo 2019, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Loki and Jane work together to create a Bifrost in New Asgard.  Magic and Science unite, creating a portal to mischief and romance.Created for Marvel Bingo 2019This fic in an AU where the Asgardians made it to Earth, Thanos has never come for the remaining Infinity Stones and IW and Endgame are just horrible nightmares.





	1. Babysitter

The journey to Earth had gone smoothly despite the constant presence of both the Valkyrie and the Hulk. Upon their arrival in Earth, Thor, with no small amount of help from Loki, had negotiated arrangements for New Asgard to be built upon the Nordic coastline. Construction on residences had begun immediately while various buildings of industry and education came next.

Thor had vetoed the idea of a palace. Instead, he had opted for a complex reminiscent of Avengers Headquarters. Loki had reluctantly stopped arguing with his brother only when Thor commanded him to complete a special assignment.

Loki was many things. Easily commanded about was not a descriptor to be used for the God of Mischief. However, his interest had been piqued and this also was not something that happened very often to the Prince. He was growing bored processing mundane tasks for the throne. Truthfully, he was ready for something different. He just had no idea how different this task would turn out to be.

(The First Meeting...Take Two)

Loki arrived for the meeting ten minutes late. He hadn’t actually put much thought into punctuality. Until he stepped through the doors of the lab within Avengers Headquarters.

An empty lab.

Twenty minutes elapsed. Twenty minutes within which Loki paced from one end of the room to the other, memorized every piece of equipment and its capabilities, and last but not least, he knew exactly where every doorway to the room was located.

Thirty minutes late...

Whoever this so called expert was that Thor wanted him to work with was either incompetent, unintelligent or dead.

Loki grinned to himself. The free pass to travel to Avengers Headquarters shouldn’t go unused after all. Why not take a stroll and sightsee?

Deciding to take a different route than his entrance, he climbed a set of stairs at the back of the room and exited through a side door.

Onto the roof.

“It’s about time.”

The sass. The tone. That voice.

“Jane Foster,” Loki grinned as he stepped out onto the graveled roof, the crunch of the pebbles underfoot breaking the night air.

“Loki,” Jane gasped as she turned to face him.

Evidently, she had been expecting him.

Loki braced himself as she came charging towards him. He remembered the last time they’d met. As intriguing as she was, he had no desire for a mere mortal to strike him again.

Instead, he was shocked as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He instantly tensed at the intrusion to his personal space before realizing she was squeezing him with a welcome warmth.

“Uhm,” Loki started to speak before she looked up to meet his eyes.

Jane smiled brightly at him, her deep brown eyes sparkling through unshed tears, “I’m glad you’re alive. I never got to thank you for saving my life.”

“Yes, well, you’re welcome,” He sputtered in astonishment as well as a bit of bashfulness.

She smiled as she saw the confusion on his face. One second before she slapped him with her left hand.

That one he should have been prepared for.

“And that’s for letting us think you were dead,” The petite astrophysicist spun on her heel and walked back to her spot on the roof.

Loki grinned to himself as he watched her perch upon the roof’s raised ledge, “I do like you.”

Jane opened a small basket beside her and began removing take out containers, “Come and sit down. I feel like I, at least, owe you a dinner for saving my life, and if we are going to work together to build an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, we ought to get to know one another a little bit.”

“So, you are to be my babysitter so to speak,” He slowly crossed the space between them while she removed two glasses and a bottle of wine from the basket, “This is, by far, the strangest dinner invitation I’ve ever received.”

“Is that an acceptance?” She asked as she flashed him a hopeful smile.

And with that smile and her forthrightness, she had lured him in. Their dinner had been a nice business like affair, avoiding all discussion of Thor. She had been especially interested in prying knowledge from him on all aspects of the Bifrost as well as his own secret pathways. He had indulged her until the wine had run out. Loki escorted Jane to her apartment within the Avengers compound, agreeing to work with her towards a common goal.

The first weeks had been focused on the Bifrost. Information exchanges, experiments comparing differences between science and magic and small talk filled their time together.

And slowly, their relationship between Loki and Jane Foster began to change.


	2. Book Store

After a few weeks of working on the Bifrost with Jane, Loki could see why Thor had been instantly enamored with the petite mortal. She was quite lovely with a playful smile that could draw any heterosexual male’s attention.

It was her mind, however, that had drawn Loki’s attention specifically. Her scientific jargon notwithstanding, she was highly intelligent, and her theories were borderline ingenious.

Her social behavior, however, was awkward at best. While in her natural habitat (her lab), she could interact quite well. In other settings, he found her lack of social graces quite charming.

It was when Loki had accompanied her to a book store that he began to suspect he was falling under the same spell which had once befallen Thor.

“Where is it?” Jane searched through stacks of books for her particular selection.

“You really expect me to read Human scientists theories of the universe? It’s all meaningless in the end when Magic is the only true answer,” Loki questioned as he watched the petite mortal crouch in the floor while she reviewed titles.

“No, it’s not. You’ve taught me so much about Magic these last few weeks, and,”

“I have?” He interrupted, quite sure he had gone to great lengths to avoid teaching her any magic whatsoever.

“Maybe not a direct lesson,” She paused her search, standing to her full height in order to better engage him, “But I’ve learned enough to know that Science and Magic aren’t just compatible. They’re synergetic to one another.”

Loki blinked. He wasn’t going to indulge her leap of logic, but he also wasn’t going to argue with her either, “And you believe it’s truly worthwhile for me to read your chosen tomes?”

“Absolutely,” Jane smiled brightly at his lack of argument.

He felt something within his soul quicken, leaving him ready to read whatever she selected for him no matter how mundane. She held his eyes for a moment. She was searching for something, and unfortunately, he realized he was searching her as well, though for what he wasn’t quite sure.

Jane shyly returned to the stacks of books, searching for a particular title. She scurried around the corner.

Loki took his time in walking the remainder of the aisle. He turned the same corner just in time for his otherworldly reflexes to catch her from mid air.

Jane’s shriek broke off as suddenly as her fall. Her eyes quickly surveyed the situation she found herself in. She was now captured in the safe confines of his arms which gently cradled her small form.

Loki, for his part, had already assessed the situation and several possible outcomes. He was either going to kiss her or...he was going to kiss her. He hadn’t made it past that particular scenario.

Jane gathered herself slowly, her small hands traveled along his chest to find purchase at his shoulder. She raised her head, lazily meeting his eyes.

“Careful,” Loki whispered softly as he tenderly squeezed her to him, “Your enthusiasm may be the death of you yet.”

Jane licked her lips before raising her other hand to reveal the book she’d been searching for, “Found it. We can go back to the lab now.”

“So soon?” He questioned, well aware she was purposefully diverting him. He was also well aware of her body within his arms and her lack of retreat.

“We do have work to do,” Jane declared before adding, “Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“You can put me down now,” She smiled at him, that perfectly charming and secretly seductive smile of hers.

Loki slowly lowered her feet to the floor. She didn’t let go. Instead, she leaned in and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for saving me. Again.”

And with that, Jane left to pay for the book and took Loki’s heart with her.


	3. Fortune Teller

Jane scribbled furiously upon the white board, “Loki, what are you doing Friday night?”

Loki stopped examining Jane’s newest equations. He curiously looked to her, “Why?”

“Depends on what your plans are,” She deflected easily as she finished her last line of scribbles.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means if you are free, I might invite you to something I want to do. But if you’re busy, I’m not even going to offer.”

“That’s hardly fair. What if I have plans but,” He paused for dramatic effect, “I might be willing to cancel them for the right diversion. At least give me the choice.”

“Nope. I would hate to alter the Prince’s schedule needlessly,” She teased.

“I have no plans for Friday night,” He admitted as he used magic to manipulate several of her equations, “Now, what is this invitation you spoke of?”

“The World’s Fair.”

“No.”

“I’m not asking as your working partner,” Jane capped her marker and used the Velcro to attach it to the board. She took a step towards him, only gently invading his personal space, “I’m asking as your friend.”

Loki studied her features thoroughly, searching for the hidden agenda, “To what end?”

“To have fun. We’ve been working pretty much nonstop for weeks. This Fair is supposed to help Asgardians and Humans get to know one another better. You and I have gotten along pretty well,” She paused, “Except for the coffee prank, and the turning my notebooks into snakes. Oh and the...”

“Tsk, tsk, all work and no play makes life dull, don’t you think?” He smiled proudly as he fondly recalled the pranks he’d played on her in the beginning.

Jane had withstood every trial he’d thrown at her. He’d played pranks that should have turned her into a raging beast, but she always called him on his mischief. She never backed down. He admired this mortal scientist more and more every day.

“So that’s a yes, right?” She challenged him with a smirk.

“You think we’ve gotten along pretty well, eh?” He redirected the conversation once again, evading her question.

“Please,” Jane coaxed him gently, “I promise you will have fun.”

Loki didn’t recall ever answering in the affirmative. Yet somehow, Friday evening came, and he found himself walking through the craft booth lined streets with Jane by his side.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Jane smiled as she stopped at an Asgardian display on antigravity devices.

“Not quite as bad as I would have thought,” He admitted as he glanced around at the attendees as they moved from booth to booth, “Didn’t you promise me a bit of fun though?”

“We are having fun,” She declared a bit defensively.

“You may be. I, however, am bored,” He sighed heavily.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Jane glanced around at some of the other booths lining the street, “There’s a crowd gathering down there. Must be something interesting happening.”

“Perhaps,” He reluctantly agreed and followed her to the crowd. The crowd parted just a bit to allow them to the front.

“Jane!” Darcy squealed as she saw her friend. She rushed over to Jane and Loki, “Hey Dark and Handsome.”

“Good evening, Darcy. What has everyone so enthralled here?” Loki looked over Darcy, literally, as he focused on the scene before him.

“This lady is a fortune teller,” Darcy replied, “Tarot Card reader to be specific and she is scarily accurate,” She explained while turning back to the current reading.

“Is she a witch?” Loki questioned, his curiosity piqued.

“I have no idea, but she is crazy good.”

“Darcy, you know that’s nonsense. Tell me you don’t believe in a future told by cards,” Jane demanded.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane before her excitement boiled over again, “Look, Pepper is actually who brought this lady in. Evidently, she gave Pepper a scary accurate reading several years ago. If it’s good enough for Mrs. Ironman, good enough for me.”

Jane frowned.

“You don’t believe in these cards?” Loki asked Jane gently.

“It’s a deck of cards. There are a finite number of probabilities in drawing any card. And then the interpretations are so vague as to psychologically lead you to an answer you didn’t even know you were looking for,” Jane rolled her eyes, “No, I definitely do not believe in the power of cards to tell a person’s future.”

“Interesting. Asgardians hold the gift of foresight in quite high regard. Mother had such a gift,” He stepped towards the card reader with interest, pushing Jane along in front of him, “I’m curious to know if your realm actually has such a gift.”

“It’s nonsense,” Jane argued dismissively while they finally made it to the center of the crowd’s attention.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” The fortune teller shuffled her deck of cards, “I know who you are, what you are, and why you’ve come.”  
Loki raised a curious eyebrow, “How?”

“The cards told me,” The fortune teller fanned the cards on the table, face down, “Pick one.”

Loki looked to Jane for her opinion on the matter. She simply rolled her eyes. He plucked a card from the deck and revealed it.

“The Magician,” The fortune teller began, “You live and breathe magic, and yet you are held back by it. You hold the power of transformation within you. If you choose to harness it, your natural talents alone can bring you success.”

He smiled slightly while speaking to Jane, “I understand everything you said earlier. And you’re right.”

“Thank you,” Jane smiled proudly.

“Pick a card,” The fortune teller fanned the cards, face down, before Jane.

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe in your cards,” Jane held up her hand as she spoke softly.

“The cards believe in you,” She tapped the cards with a well manicured nail, “Pick one.”

The scientist surrendered, drew a card and plopped it onto the table.

“The Star. While you reach for the heavens, you are still firmly grounded. Your intuition guides you just as much as your gained knowledge. Your hope for continued discoveries will aid you well.”

“I’m a scientist. Of course, it will,” Jane groaned softly.

“One more card? You came together,” The fortune teller fanned the cards, face down, before her, “You should draw a card together.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jane sighed.

“Afraid?” Loki teased with a wink, “Come on. Really, what could it hurt?”

“Go on, Jane,” Darcy nudged her friend.

“How are we gonna pick a card together?” Jane surrendered, again much to her dismay.

“Hold hands. Touch a card,” The fortune teller simply smiled.

Jane looked to Loki as she offered her hand, “You wanted to do this.”

“All in good fun,” He teased while taking her hand in his. He kept hold of her eyes as his fingers slipped between hers. When their fingers entwined, he gave her a soft smile.

“You gonna lead, or am I?” She asked, suddenly very aware of how long it had been since she’d held hands with anyone. It felt good.

“By all means, lead on.” His eyes hadn’t moved from hers.

Jane listened as his voice held the same kind of realization. She shook off the thought before slowly dropping their hands to the table and drawing them backwards to capture a card. They flipped the card over in a half fumbled manner as neither of them had torn their eyes away from each other.

“Holy shit!” Darcy squealed, “You guys holding out on me?”

Jane tore her eyes from Loki’s to gaze upon their chosen card. The Lovers. She nervously glanced back to Loki before quickly yanking her hand away from him.

The Fortune Teller smiled, “I don’t think I have to interpret this one.”

Jane shifted nervously, “See? Nonsense. Told you,” She finished bashfully before pushing her way back through the crowd.

“Jane, wait up!” Darcy shouted as she chased after her boss.

The fortune teller leaned forward on the table, “So, are you ever going to tell her?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki dismissed her as he straightened his tunic.

The fortune teller fanned the cards out, face up this time, to reveal an entire deck of The Lovers card, “Change them back.”

Loki chuckled as he waved his fingers towards the cards, changing each The Lovers card to its typical face, “This was a bit of fun, after all.”


End file.
